Confusion
by ice shiva
Summary: Seifer/Squall fic. Chapter 9 up...What happens when people jump into conclusions?? What happens when a person falls in love with the wrong one??
1. Default Chapter

Hide and Seek  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters, just the story..  
  
Note: seifer/squall this chapter is on Squall's POV  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since Seifer returned to the Garden and we haven't talked since. He probably doesn't want to talk and I'm too afraid to start the conversation. No matter how much I want to.  
  
It was all too sudden. One day I just realized he was back with all that pride and ego still intact. He still calls Zell chicken wuss, still calls Quistis 'Instuctor' with that same old insulting tone. He's the same bag of boastfullness. Only now, he wouldn't talk to me. Not even look me in the eye. Whatever.. He's probably guilty over that torturing he did during the war. Ha! Shows that he still has a heart. Good. I guess..  
  
As I was saying, it's been two weeks already. Yeah yeah I'm keeping track of the days for him, sue me. Anyway, it's another fine morning right now. I'm at the cafeteria with Zell and Quistis. Thinking hard again. As always. By the way, Rinoa is gone already. A few months ago, she just suddenly vanished without a trace. Cant blame her though, she was just getting on my nerves so I guess I started neglecting her. I probably even started avoiding her at some point. Guess we are not really the perfect match as everyone thought. A few hours after she disappeared, we discovered Nida also vanished without a trace. Fine. Whatever..  
  
My moony-moony (as Quistis dubbed my quality time inside my head, duh!) was interrupted by Zell complaining..  
  
"I don't know how the hell Seifer pulled it off!"  
  
"Pulled what off?" I asked. Quistis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How he just came back as if nothing ever happened. I mean, I think he should be punished for what he did, but NOOO, he just came back like everything's fine and dandy. At first, everyone was naturally avoiding him but now it feels like its just forgive and forget! What's up with that?"  
  
"I think its just his way of keeping his pride." Quistis replied "You know that Seifer wouldn't say sorry directly and he sure wouldn't act shy and humble about what he did. I guess he's just hiding all his guilt inside."  
  
"Yeah yeah I guess you're right, but I dunno.. I just don't like the idea that he could go unpunished for all he did."  
  
"You don't know that." I stated. We dont know if there really hasn't been any punishment going on that we don't know of...  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Headmaster Cid would just let him back without assurance that Seifer wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus I heard he was just controlled back then so I guess it's alright.." said Quistis.  
  
I stood up. They know me enough to realize that I was just going to get my food.. and theirs as well. Funny how too much time together makes you sensitive to what your friends are doing and what they need without any words spoken. Suits me, I guess.  
  
Just as I fall in line, I saw Seifer walked in to the cafeteria. He went over to where Quistis and Zell are sitting with a smirk in his handsome face and sat beside Zell. Finally, an opportunity for a conversation when I get back.. Great, now I'm starting to act like a stupid admirer. Whatever..  
  
After getting our food, I walked over to our table.  
  
"Hey chicken, why didn't you clucked today. Its your fault I woke up late!" I overheard Seifer teasing.  
  
"I said DONT CALL ME CHICKEN!!!! Lapdog.."  
  
"Hey! That hurts you know! I should have known that you are that unforgiving, even to a friend." Seifer made an exaggerated 'hurt' face.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you are too 'up there' to be hurt and second of all, YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND."  
  
"Enough Zell! You two are so annoying!" Quistis finally said as I sat back beside her. Seifer stiffened.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going now, I have some.. um, some stuff to do." he said and started leaving.  
  
Fine, avoid me. I don't really care. I looked at Quistis and she has this 'I figured out something' look in her face as she stared back at me.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing really, just.."  
  
"Figured something out." I finished for her.  
  
"You can say that again.." she replied.  
  
"Figured something out." Zell said back. Quistis sighed. "Not literrally, silly!"  
  
I can't believe it, Seifer really is avoiding me. How stupid. What the hell for? I better find out soon enough coz I'm really dying to talk to him. God, that stupid admirer part of me is in full swing today. On the other hand, I do love a challenge, him avoiding me just makes me want him more and more. I'm crazy.. Maybe some part of Rinoa brushed off to me while we were together. Whatever..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok this is the first part of my first fic, as in the very first one. Please tell me how good it is.. or how bad. I'll really appreciate your reviews. 


	2. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek  
  
A seifer / squall fic, dont own the characters, just the story..  
Thanks for the encouraging reviews and yes i'll try to continue  
This chapter is in Quistis POV  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Something's brewing. I can feel it. The fact that Seifer and Squall wouldn't talk to each other is reason enough to be suspicious. Plus it seems like Squall can hear any conversation that has Seifer in it. It's really very noticeable that you care for a person when you only talk if he is in the subject. But you can't be too sure, I still have to go call Selphie and ask for her 'educated' advice. It's weird, but whatever her ideas are, it all seems to end well. Its just that the path to that good end is a lot more bumpy than usual.  
  
"What's up, Quisty???????" Selphie shrieked as I entered her room. Oh well, she's always like that. It's so nice to have friends with a rainbow of personality. Makes everyday life less boring than it should probably be.  
  
"Umm.. I just wanted to consult you on some romantic stuff.." I said "if you're available, that is." I added even though I know full well that she wouldn't back off from this sort of mission. I guess I'm just playing my role as the overly concerned friend wo doesn't want to be an interference in everyone's life.  
  
Her face lighted up (if that's still possible). "Sure!!! Tell me, what is this about??????" There's just something in the way of how Selphie asks that makes you think that if you write it, it should have more than one question mark. How odd.  
  
"Its just that there is this quite serious person who likes this very not-so-serious guy (ok, I'll widen the category so she doesn't know that its Seifer...) who is very boastful (but then again, she might need more info..) if I might add and this person doesn't seem to know what to do with his.. or her (I think this will mislead her from thinking its Squall) feelings. So?" I asked. I just don't think Squall would appreciate it if I tell others about his feelings (of which I'm not even sure of).  
  
Her face became serious (a little) as if contemplating. Finally, she spoke "Okay!!! I get it! You are in love with Seifer and you don't want to admit it quickly to me.."  
  
"Umm, Sel, you dont understand.. this is not about.."  
  
"No need for explanations Quisty, I know EXACTLY what you need to do!"  
  
"Aah.. well.."  
  
"Okay, this is great!!!" she giggled and started contemplating for a moment ".....alright! By the end of the week, you would be all so lovey-dovey! Truuust me.."  
  
"Umm Selphie, just tell me what Sq.. I mean, what I need to do." I replied, slightly annoyed at the circumstances. I think that her misinterpretation might be an advantage..  
  
"Okay.. The first step is to have a looong conversation with him, make sure it will leave him wanting more from you. YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO END THE CONVERSATION. Otherwise, it would show that he wants to end it, meaning he's BORED with you. If you feel that you're running out of things to say, end it!"  
  
"...okay.." Now how do I make Squall do this. It's impossible. Cancel that step.. wait, maybe I could talk to Seifer, ask him if he's gay, bi or straight, so that whatever we will plan will not just go to waste. If he's straight, there's no chance for Squall. I think..  
  
"Next, the gang will go to a club and you'll have so much fun together!"  
  
"Okay, I think that makes sense.." Hmm.. If only I could make Seifer and Squall dance together. No, I dont think Squall dances.. maybe if I could make them alone in the table while the rest of us dance.. it could work out, i guess.  
  
"The third step is all up to me and the rest of the gang. We'll plan the two of you a whole day all for yourselves. Trust me, it will work out! Ha! This is so great, I can't wait!!"  
  
"Umm.. Sel, I dont think that's such a good idea.." I muttered..  
  
"And by the end of the week, we'll have a new item!!!!!! Woo-hooooo!" Selphie is bouncing around the room, already. "I cant wait to start this, Quisty, you will have one helluva week! And it all starts now."  
  
OMG, I am so screwed up...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I still don't know if this is such a good direction.. when I was writing it in the first part, it wasn't supposed to be that way. Oh well, its shorter than I intended.. Tell me how much you like it please.. Sorry if any of them is OOC. 


	3. Rumble

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story  
  
Note: Changed the title, it suits the story more  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tender juicy.. that feeling of ecstacy.. it's like a higher stage of emotion.. its pleasure to the next level.. intense, really intense. Tender juicy, tender juicy hotdogs.  
  
"Zell.. are you doing the moony-moony?"  
  
That was Quistis interrupting my special moment. I can't help but get annoyed. Man.. it's rare that I get to eat hotdogs of this high quality. Where could they be getting this food? Tender juicy..  
  
"Snap out of it, Zell.. You don't even know where that came from, or what animal it is!"  
  
Quistis, again.. Man, I'm pissed off. But she do know my line of thought, kindred spirit I guess.. and she has a point,too, what if it's funguar hotdogs. There's gotta be a side-effect.. And.. and what if it's Marlboro? Eew, gotta research this more..  
  
"E-herrm. Anyway, I have to go, Zell."  
  
"Where ya goin'?" I asked, trying a little bit harder to get my attention off this delectable hotdogs.. tender juicy..  
  
"Umm.. I'll be looking for Seifer. I have to talk to him."  
  
"See ya. Take care, by the way, we don't know what he's up to." There, she's leaving, less people eating, more for those eating. In this case, more for me. Yup, now there's the side-effect. It's the first time I honestly want a friend to leave me alone. Man, this could really be from a Marlboro..  
  
"Zell! Get over it, Seifer wouldn't do anything to me and I bet you know it. By the way, say hi to Squall for me." she leaned nearer and murmured "and don't say I'm meeting Seifer, okay?"  
  
"Yeah yeah sure.. tender jui (oops).. umm yeah, sure." Just go Quistis, please please please, I have to eat in peace..  
  
"Okay, then. Bye!" she said as she left the cafeteria. Okay, there's still five more hotdogs. What??? We bought ten of these and I ate four.. Man, Quistis ate one! That woman is starting to become soooo selfish.. Only five more.. Hope Squall takes his time sleeping. Okay, okay, I really got to research side-effects. Tender juicy.. tender juicy..  
  
Great, too bad hoping doesn't work at all. Here's Squall, gotta gulp these quickly. Four hotdogs left.. three.. two..  
  
"..."  
  
"Gfhii, Schquaaslsh, ghuu mmhor.. uuhmmppppppph" This is bad.. this is bad. Squall stood up, a look of irritation clearly shown in his face. After a moment, he returned with a glass of water in is hand. Good going. Hell, what are friends for, anyway.  
  
"Thanks Squall. By the way, Quistis said hi. Told me not to tell you she's meeting Seife.. I mean.. ohh-rummhphh" God, me and my big mouth...plus my stupid stomach  
  
"..."  
  
Great, leave it to Squall to make mistakes look like M I S T A K E S.. What to do.. what to do..  
  
"...so Quistis is 'secretly' seeing Seifer.."  
  
"Umm, its not like that Squall." Well, it is like that but.. "Why would Quistis not want you to know she's seeing Seifer? Unless.."  
  
Unless, you and Quistis are having a relationship that we don't know of and Quistis is having a 'more' secret relationship with Seifer.. Oh! Oh my God, that's it!  
  
"Yeah, unless.." Squall mused.  
  
"Umm.. Squall, I gotta go now.."  
  
Looks like a mission for me. Seifer probably distorted Quistis' thinking. God! I should have known how tricky he is! I gotta call Irvinne, we have to make sure Squall and Quistis get back together.. I knew it all along, that Seifer shouldn't be trusted.  
  
Man! This will be a rumble!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, another short chapter from me. Hope you like it.. review please. tell me if it's worth continuing. 


	4. Complications

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story (this is so getting redundant)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
Woot! This is so great!!!!!! My plan is right on track! I feel like bouncing. Oh wait, that is sooo immature. Irvine told me to start acting more mature. But, I feel like bouncing and he's not around anyway. Yay!! So step one has already been done.. I heard they talked yesterday morning, I didn't get the details coz' there was something really weird with Quistis when she told me about it, I guess she really outdid herself out there. Booyaka!  
  
Putting the good news aside, there's some MAJOR problem in the gang, I think. Well, just this morning, Squall has been acting really really weird. He's the talkative type now (scaaaary!), he seems to give snide remarks on just about everything. What is wrong with him? Hmm.. maybe he's in love??? Maybe. And then there's Zell and Irvine plotting something. Yup, I know conspiracy when I see one. Whatever are they up to? Oh well.. I have to go see Seifer, I dunno, I'll just ask what happened in a reeeaaally subtle way. Woot!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
I don't like Squall. I dunno, just that everytime he fucking gets close I feel the need to be somewhere else. There's just that itchy feeling. Dammit, that puberty boy always gets in my nerve. And lately, he is so looking at me oddly, like he want to beat the hell out of me or something. Fuck him! What an idiot.. just like that stupid Chicken Wuss. Some heroes they are! Okay enough of this macho talk, I'm getting pretty sick of my ego act myself. Its enough that I have to act this way outside, now I even think this way sometimes. Haha. Its time to sort things out. Like that odd thing that happened this morning..  
  
Flashback-------------------Flashback--------------------Flashback  
  
I was on my way to the training center when I saw Quistis approaching me.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, finally found you , did you know i've been looking for you for quite some time now? Where have you been anyway?"  
  
"Well, I was just in my room. Wherever were you looking, Instructor?" I said again with that tone I was so used to giving. I saw that annoyed and embarassed look from Quistis again. Man, keeping reputation up really has its disadvantages.  
  
"Umm.. nevermind that. Mind if we chat for a few minutes? I'll just come along with you to the Training Center, if it's okay with you?" Yeah, that's our Quistis. She's so observant she knows that I'll go to the training center by just looking. Deep inside, I think I have more respect to her than I admit to myself. The paradox of life..   
  
"Whatever you want, Instructor.." Again, that stupid act..  
  
Just the moment we stepped into the Training Center, she started speaking.  
  
"Umm.. Seifer, I have been planning on asking you this but please don't take it so badly. I mean, umm it's nothing really personal, I just wanted to know if.." O-okay, something's coming, gotta prepare myself. I slashed at a Grat like its the last thing that I'll ever kill..  
  
"Go ahead, Instructor..I'm listening."  
  
"Are you, umm.. well, are you gay, bisexual or straight??" she asked, hesitation clearly pasted in her face as she squirts the question. What a stupid question.. of course I'm straight.  
  
"Of course, I'm straight!" I replied quickly. I notice her stiffen a little. She didn't want that answer? Or was she relieved? Dunno, dont care.. "First of all, I had a relationship with Rinoa.....okay that's not a good example but I know I am attracted to women and I have definitely never been attracted to a man."  
  
And that's the truth!  
  
"Well, are you sure? I mean, really really sure? Think twice about it, you never know.. Name a woman you've been attracted to."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I feel attracted to you." I said. Well, it really is quite true. She is very pretty and she has a very nice body to match.  
  
She stiffened. God, that's the second time today, I guess this conversation is pretty important to make my answers get to her. I slashed at another annoying grat that looked like it ate something wrong. At the corner of my eye, I saw some rustling from a nearby bush, I looked and saw brown hair pass by quickly. Not quick enough though for me to notice several belts.. and a gunblade.  
  
"Whaa..what???" Quistis muttered as if to herself.  
  
"I was just kidding, yeah I am attracted to you but I'm pretty sure you're not my type, its not like physical attraction is everything for me, in fact, it's probably the least in my priority.." I said, I looked back again at the bush and found that Squall has left already..  
  
"Umm.. so you mean that it doesn't really matter to you what the person is in the outside? As long as you like what's on the inside, you'll likely to fall in love?"  
  
"Yep. That pretty much sums it up."  
  
---------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------  
  
Now, that is one weird conversation. And what the hell is Squall doing in the bushes? That idiot.. Back to Quistis, what the hell was that conversation about? She asked my sexual preference and how I fall in love.. wait, does this mean that she knows someone who likes me?   
  
Okay, is that an earthquake? Yeah, I'm exaggerating, but honestly, you know it when Selphie will come bouncing to you way before she comes shouting. Really.   
  
"Okay, Seifer tell me everything that happened this morning. And when I say everything I mean everything! Where did you talk with Quisty and what did you talk about? Hurry up, coz I don't have all day!" Selphie literally shrieked at me the moment I opened the door. God, she really can be loud.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, Yoyo!?" I screamed back at her, leaning slightly to emphasize 'the height advantage'. "You think you can just barge in here like you own this fucking room and then ask me for a conversation that frankly, I dont want to talk about? Think again, Bouncy, coz' I'm not talking." I then crossed my arms for a better effect. God, on the other hand, this reputation do have its advantages.  
  
"Umm.. well I just thought I.. well I'll just be going then." she said, slightly blushing. Quickly, she smiled back. "See you then, Seifer. Later!"  
  
And then she left. Wow! She can really take a scolding lightly! And why the hell is she asking me about that stupid conversation? Wait a minute.. it couldn't be.. I thought she was with Irvine.. Damn. Oh well, so I guess she can't resist my charms. I understand, though. I mean, who could?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cave was dark and damp. Just like all the thirty-four other caves I entered for the last 8 months I've been here. More or less. Hopefully, this one will put an end to my incredibly endless searches. It's taken me so long already. I'm not even sure if it's alright to stay here this long. Wonder if there are others like me here. No. they won't be stupid enough to challenge me, I've already taken care of the few others that I thought can be a 'hindrance' in their own shall I say..territories, the rest will not dare go against me. Ha!   
  
Hmph! Left or right..left or right? It's these types of problem that make me want to have my Knight beside me. I think I'll go right, I can do the left path next week. Hmph! Another long week inside another stupid cave. Fortunately this one has something left to uncover.  
  
Okay, this ain't right. It's just a few hours of walking and there is already a Doorway? No, this can't be right.  
  
The room revealed beyond the Doorway is just like the rest of them, same golden pillars, dozens of machines laying here and there, highly advanced technology long forgotten by the people, I don't even know a few of these. Haha, history has a way of stripping goodies from the undeserving.  
  
As usual, a rumble came forth from the darkness far back at the other side of the room. I started casting Triple. Shell and protect coming next.   
  
I braced myself for the oncoming attacks. Kursed guardians...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
"Okay, it's final, tonight we will go to Club Prancing Pony! And guys, you are all coming whether you want to or not." I crossed my brows and acted serious. "You don't want me to get mad, do you?????"   
  
We are all gathered at the cafeteria. Finally, got them all together. Man, I just realized that we never really did get together for a very long time now. There is always two or three missing. Well, that's no problem, right now, I have them all where I want them to.  
  
"Fine!" That was Squall, geez! He really is itchy today.. Wonder what.. or who.. is making him grumpy. I'll definitely find out at the club.  
  
"Okay Selphie! This will be a blast, right Irvine?" That was Zell. Sheesh, I have to get into their conspiracy, I'm dying to know what it's all about.. plus they'll need me if they want to accomplish anything.  
  
"Yeah.. sure." That was Irvine. Hmm.. maybe I could ask him what it's all about.  
  
"And I know you won't let me not go, right Selphie?" That was Seifer. There's a different tone in the way he said it.. Could it be that he knows what me and Quisty are up to? I really have to be sneaky with this mission.  
  
Quistis was quiet. But of course she don't need to reply, she'll surely go. I mean, this is all for her. Booyaka! Right on target!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Umm.. I think this is getting too complicated. This will probably be the last chapter to introduce conflicts, the next chapters will straighten things up.. I hope. Please be kind and review. I accept flames and constructive criticisms. And please tell me if i'm getting better or worse. I really want to improve my writing skills (if I really have one). That 'weird part' is just a sneak preview of the bigger plot that will occur later in this fic but it that specific part is simultaneous with Selphie's and Seifer's POV. And pardon me for any grammar and spelling errors, I'm a filipino so I am not as expert in English as I want to be.  
  
I'll just have to think of a better title because Hide and Seek doesn't fit the story, not yet(maybe never) (-_-).. And as redrum said, 'confusion' just isn't right as well.  
  
And Zell's POV will be one shot, just like Selphie's and maybe a coming Irvine's POV (well maybe a few shots, but just very few and far between). I just wanted to try and see if I can pull it off getting inside everyone's head. LOL! Guess I just need to try harder..  
  
Sorry if Seifer doesn't like Squall, for the moment, that is. But since this is a Seifer/Squall fic, that won't be for long.. (@_@) 


	5. Collisions!

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story *sighs*  
  
Note: (tadadadada) - music [yada yada] - unspoken thoughts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall's POV  
  
*sighs*  
  
We're here, unfortunately, at the table of the second floor of Club Prancing Pony. What sort of idiot would name his club Prancing Pony anyway? Sounds like it came straight from old fantasy books with evil rings and dark lords. Whatever.. What a stupid day this is!  
  
(So lately, been wondering)  
  
"Okay! Irvine, dance with me. Come on!" Selphie shouted over the loud music as she pulls Irvine out of our table. "Okay, Squall you just have to sit right there and enjoy yourself, right? And, Zell, here's your hotdogs, stay put, okay???" she added.  
  
(Who will be there to take my place)  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah! This is so great, thanks Selphie!!" Zell screamed back glomping the bucket of hotdogs Selphie gave him. There must be dozens in that bucket. Whatever..  
  
(When, I'm gone, you'll need love. To light the shadows off your face.)  
  
"But, wait.." Selphie said, frowning. What the hell is she up to, now? "Irvine and I can't dance alone. I need another pair to dance beside us. It will be so cool! Zell is quite busy with his hotdogs, and Squall will be happy just sitting there, right Squall? So that leaves.."  
  
"Me and Quistis. Fine, Selphie. [You want to make me jealous at your dance with Irvine, right? We'll just see who gets jealous first,then] ...if it's okay with our dear Instuctor that is.." Seifer remarked.  
  
(If a great wave shall fall, yeah it'll fall upon us all)  
  
Whatever! It is so clear to me now. They don't have to shove it in my face anymore. It was bad enough that I have to hear Seifer confess his feelings to Quistis just this morning and now, they are getting all so romantic. That is so not Seifer. I guess love does that to people sometims. *sighs* This really sucks. I know so well that I'm just too 'cold' to be loved. Should have learned my lessons from Ellone, Laguna and Rinoa. How they just left me as if it's its the most natural thing to do to me. Gawd, I just don't understand it. I know deep inside that no one would ever fall for me. That's just the way it has ever been. But why the hell do I keep on hoping on something that wouldn't ever happen? It just hurts me, it hurts me so much..  
  
(And between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?)  
  
"Oh, sure Quistis will want to. Right Quisty?" Selphie added. So Selphie vouches for Seifer's and Quistis' relationship. Teh that means, Irvine too by default. If that's what the majority of the gang really wants, then fine. I've been heart-broken too many times it's almost expected anything I'd wish for wouldn't work out. Fate is sooo against me. Whatever.  
  
(If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go)  
  
"...okay" Quistis finally said. She stood up, taking Seifer's offered hand. I can see his face. It is so driven. Like he really wants their relationship to work out. Fine. Be like that, I don't really care anymore...okay,okay I still care. A little.. well, yeah a lot, I guess. Hyne, I'll just have to learn not to..  
  
(Way up high, or down low)  
  
I just stared down at the bucket of hotdogs as there is nothing else to look at and found out there's just 6 or 7 left. Instinctively, I looked away.. down to the first floor..down to the dance floor where they are dancing and watched Seifer and Quistis swing to the music..whatever..  
  
(I'll go wherever you will go)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell's POV  
  
(Is it okay if I call you mine?)  
  
"So where are they now?" I asked Squall. I was too busy with my good food to even care for their previous conversations. Just found out after finishing the whole bucket that there's only me and Squall left at the table.  
  
(Just for a time)  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello, Squall? Are you doing the moony-moony again? Where did they go to?" I asked him.  
  
He sighed. "..they danced." Sheesh, Squall is really down in the dumps today. What's making him so moody?  
  
(and I will be just fine)  
  
Ahh, danced. I guess I'll join them.. but it's slow music, Selphie and Irvine are probably dancing together... wait. If Selphie and Irvine are dancing together..that would mean Seifer and Quistis are.. uh-oh.   
  
Time to get back to the mission at hand!  
  
(If I know that you know that I'm wanting needing your love. Ooooh)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
(If I ask of you is it alright)  
  
This is not right, she is not getting jealous at all. She even has that amused look whenever she glances at us. And believe me, I'm trying my best to look so romantic to Quistis. Maybe, I am mistaken? Maybe..but whoever is watching us that likes either one of us definitely shouldn't watch.. at all.  
  
"So..." Quistis said, snapping me back to reality.  
  
"So... what?" I asked back.  
  
(If I ask you to hooold me tight)  
  
"So.. you think you can fall for a man? I mean, if you really liked his personality, I mean, you know, there's nothing wrong with that and you'll probably like him if you get to know him, its just that you two needs to take some time together and there's nothing really wrong at talking with each other cause I really think he wants to talk to you if you'll just let him.." she said.  
  
"Wow, sister, stop right there, you're babbling. Our dear instructor? Babbling? Where the hell is this world coming to?" I replied. I didn't really understood much of what she said. Just about falling for a man or something. Come to think of it, I haven't really thought about the idea. It just hasn't passed my thoughts before. Well, of course I wasn't thinking at all before. It's just now that I realized how silly I was before that I started thinking about stuff and all that is happening around me.  
  
(Through this cold and dark night)  
  
"Sorry...so...?" Quistis asked again. She's looking quite impatient. There is something really wrong going on here.  
  
"I dunno.." I replied. It's true, I really don't know.. I mean, I've never been in love at all. Sure, I've been attracted to women but I haven't really fallen for anyone..yet.  
  
(Cause there maybe a cloudy day in sight)  
  
Just then, I saw Zell pulling Squall to the dance floor. He's probably aiming towards us. It's funny really, Zell looks like he's got something stuck on his mind and Squall is pouting his mouth way too much and frowning all over. I guess he's confused as to why Zell is bringing him here to the dance floor. He looks funny, just at that moment, he doesn't look like the lone wolf, or the Ice Queen [I wonder why Queen and not King? Maybe there is no Ice King?], or the Lion of Balamb, or any of that bitter titles for him. For a moment there, he's no longer the lion he so aims to be. Actually, he looks like a little kitten, a cute little kitten.  
  
"Haha! I guess if I'll ever fall for a man, it will be that Squall over there!" I said to Quistis, pointing at Zell and Squall. I meant it as a joke but I guess there is some truth in it as well. I just loved Squall's expression right now. Hehe, he looks so.. so.. vulnerable.  
  
(and I need to let you know that I might be needing your love.. ooooooh)  
  
Oh god, that really got into Quistis. She looks.. well stunned. It was a dramatic change from her previous mood. One moment, she looks uncertain and gloomy and now she looked too shock to talk at all. Great..  
  
"Okay, there has to be a logical explanation to this..this..stupidity!!!" Zell was screaming, looking menacingly at me. He looks like an idiot. Fuming for no apparent reason. And why at me?  
  
"Zell!? What the hell is wrong with this?" Selphie was the one to respond. Looking back and forth from us and Zell.  
  
(What I am trying to say isn't really new)  
  
"What is wrong!!! What is WRONG!!!? THEY ARE.......dancing.."  
  
"Yes, we are chicken. You are correct, this is a dance. To be more specific, a slow dance. So, did that get into your head or do I need to repeat myself?" I told him. Gawd, he IS an idiot...and Squall looks so cute, I think he looks so much better pouting and frowning and confused and confounded. Hehe, he's just looking down at his feet as if its the most important thing in the whole wide world.  
  
(It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you)  
  
"I know, I know! It's just that.. well..umm, Squall and Quistis should dance together!" he replied, pulling Quistis near Squall. What the hell is wrong with him.. I see, he's embarassed and Squall and Quistis dancing together is just his way of escaping the whole situation. How predictable..  
  
"Noo! NOOOO!!!!" Selphie screamed. Gawd, now THIS is stupid.. "Squall and Quistis are NOT dancing together! Seifer, Quistis, go ahead, just continue dancing, you two are doing GREAT!" she added, pulling Quistis back to me.  
  
(Like when I hear your name or been to a place that you've been)  
  
"Oh puh-lease! That is just SO untrue, Selphie." Zell replied, like it is such a known fact. "They are not looking 'great'! Quistis AND SQUALL, that looks great." and he pulled Quistis back to Squall.  
  
"Well, obviously, you don't know the right combination. Seifer and Quistis, THAT is a good combination. Quistis and Seifer? I dont think so.." Selphie replied.  
  
(Or see a picture of your grin)  
  
But before she could pull Quistis, she dodged Selphie and screamed "I AM OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" O-okay, that is louder than Zell and Selphie combined. I can see the rest of the poeple dancing looking at us oddly.  
  
"Fine!" Zell shouted as Quistis went back to our table at the second floor. He then followed Quistis.  
  
(Or pass a house that you've been in, one time one another)  
  
"Fine! Irvine, let's get back to the table as well, time to use Plan B..." Selphie shouted and pulling Irvine away from some women. So, that leaves me with.. Squall..and I don't want to get back to the table.. For all I know, they are still probably fighting back there. How immature..What to do.. what to do?  
  
(It sets off something in me I can't explain)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There were too many of them. These guardians were far stronger and better equipped than the hundreds I have destroyed before. But how could that be? I casted Blizzaga at a bunch of them from my left, freezing them for a moment to fry the three attackers on my right. This is not good, not good at all. I know I can't cast ultima nor can I use my apocalypse. And meteor is out of the question...Ahh, maelstrom...  
  
I prepared the spell at the back of my head as I incinerate a cluster of the guardians with a trio of firaga. Already, I can feel the injury they have dealt to me, and the shell and protect I casted have expired a few seconds ago.   
  
I should have looked back, the rest of the story would have been different if only I looked back. I wasn't really expecting an assault from the back as it is the Gateway from where I came from. I didn't realize they were capable of teleportation. These kursed guardians are so far advanced than I had anticipated. Better AI, I guess. It's the same built as the others..  
  
The one that teleported behind me struck as I was casting my maelstrom. The spell was almost done, almost. My host fell to the golden floor, lifeless.. Kursed guardians, there is only one chance left.. I am not going to fail next time..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall's POV  
  
(It sets off something in me I can't explain)  
  
I'm pouting, I know I'm pouting.. I just can't help it. First of all, Zell pulled me to the dance floor for no reason. It scared the hell out of me. It really did, I thought he was possessed or something! At one moment he was just contemplating when I said that they danced and at the next second some unearthly hand was pulling me to the dance floor. I can't help but pout!  
  
(And I can't wait to see you again)  
  
I think I look horrible when I'm pouting or frowning. It just isn't me. Not me at all.  
  
Now they are all fighting. What the hell got into Selphie and Zell to fume like that? I looked up, finally noticing the lack of noise, aside from the music of course. There's just Seifer left, thinking. Why is he thinking? He is not supposed to think, I'm the one to moony-moony.  
  
(Oh babe, I love your love. oooooh)  
  
He looked at me and my heartbeat stopped for a few seconds. If I die here it will all be his fault. I swear I'll haunt him..  
  
(What I'm trying to say isn't really new..)  
  
"Umm..Squall?" he murmured. My heart is still not beating, oh hyne, I'm dying..  
  
"....yes?"  
  
"Well..umm..dance with me.." he said softly, and I can feel my heart start pumping. Only this time, it is waaaaaaaaay too fast. Oh hyne, oh hyne.. I'm going to haunt you Seifer, I swear it..  
  
(It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you..)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? I'm pretty proud of this part cause I only did it in an hour and I think it plays out pretty well plus it's longer than the other chapters I did at the same amount of time. Of course, you all have to review it and tell me if it's good or not, okay? And the title! [(O______O)] Please give me some advise on a better title. I dunno, maybe Points of View or moony-moony or something?  
  
Please review (@_@) I don't know if I should continue this or not (^.___.^)  
  
Inn of the Prancing Pony.. yup, Club Prancing Pony came from The Fellowship of the Ring :-)  
  
You know what, I am starting to be afraid to write some later chapters. I can feel it, the lemony part of the fic. I mean, it's coming (add thundering sounds for more spook)..and I don't know how to write one. *sighs* Hyne, I mean God help me..  
  
Music: Wherever You Will Go by 'The Calling' and Is It Okay If I Call You Mine by 'I Forgot' AKA 'I Don't Know' 


	6. Switching Sides

Confusion  
  
OMG! I just realized that whatever is enclosed by the 'less than' symbol (opposite of ) and this symbol '', is not being shown in ff.net!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just don't know why..There are some parts in Chapter 5 that used it..........like the reason why Seifer danced with Quistis was because he thought Selphie just wanted to make him jealous of Irvine..also how Seifer wondered why there is no Ice King, only Ice Queen......At least I found a way around it, you might want to reread chapter 5, although it is just a very minor change...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Why the hell did I even ask him to dance with me.. It's just a simple choice between 'screaming and shrieking' up in the second floor and 'tension and silence' down here with a talking wall. Oh wait, cancel that talking.   
  
I guess that pout really got into me. Sheesh.. And he said yes goddamit, he said yes...though its the faintest yes I have ever heard in my entire sick life.  
  
(Never knew, I could feel like this..)  
  
Oh Hyne, slow dance..   
  
I slowly reached for him, putting my hands gently on his hips. Hmm..I like the texture. Wonder what it feels like withouth the leather..just..bare..skin. Hyne, what am I thinking? Reluctantly, like he doesn't know what he's doing, he put his hands to rest on my shoulder.  
  
This is such a bad idea..  
  
(Like I've never seen the sky before)  
  
Hyne, he's as stiff as a board. What's getting into him? Damn, I need more of this soft texture. Just have to hold him a little..more..tighter. There..  
  
(Want to vanish, inside your kiss)  
  
I looked into his face. He's looking sideways but he has that distant look in his eyes. He looks so agitated.. Is he nervous? Haha.. never thought the Lion can get this worked up. Maybe he doesn't know how to dance? Then I guess I just have to hold him tighter, maybe even put him into a gentle embrace? Just so I can guide him..  
  
(Everyday, I love you more and more.)  
  
Man, he is so damn stiff, like I'm dancing with a dummy..   
  
"Hey.." I finally said to him, a slight smirk forming in my face "Man, you're dead stiff..lighten up, Squall".  
  
"..." His silent mode is up and running again..but he did relax into me a little, and his grip on my shoulder is a little bit harder. I started slowly swaying him to the music. He's looking everywhere else but me. Hehe, he probably has fear of dancing, I mean, why the hell is he like this?  
  
"So..we gonna have a conversation while we dance or not? It's normal to talk while dancing, you know." I said to him. "Oops..forgot it's not normal for you to talk at all."  
  
I really want to have a conversation. Don't know why, just used to talking, I guess. Man, just a while earlier I thought I didn't like him..and now..I dunno..  
  
(Listen to my heart can you here it sings)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well if you have just started on a topic maybe we could have been talking already, you know." I said to him, pouting a little and looking to the swaying pair to our right. I can't help but make that stupid comment, I just don't know what else to say.  
  
(Telling me to give you everything)  
  
"Hmm..what can we talk about? Hey, Squall, remember that time when we were fifteen?"  
  
"What about it?" I asked, frowning a little as I try to recall anything particularly interesting at that time. He can't be talking about that stupid incident..  
  
Oh Hyne, he's looking at me! I can't look back, I just can't..I'm so silly..I just started looking at my shoes, finding all the new interesting things about it.  
  
(Seasons may change)  
  
"Haha, you know? That time when we had truth or dare with some older students?"  
  
"I don't remember..and..don't talk about it.." I said, pouting, cause I do clearly remember that event. I stared at the ceiling, noting every flaw in its construction. This dance is so not right in so many ways.  
  
(Winter to spring)  
  
"Ahahahahaha! You forgot??" he continued. "Hehe, I remember, when the bottle pointed at you and you chose dare and the punisher decided to make you run round the garden three times naked..and..and"  
  
"I.Dont.Remember.Okay! Can we talk about something else?" I stated, looking at him..for the first time. He's laughing now, he must be real good at dancing the way he can keep the pace while laughing that hard.  
  
(But I love you)  
  
"..and we never expected you to agree to it cause of your rep and all. But, guess what? YOU DID IT! And while you're at it, we took all of your clothes and hid it at Cid's office."  
  
"This is stupid.." I said again, glaring at him with increased intensity.  
  
(Until the end, of time)  
  
"And the key to your dorm was in your pants which as I said, we put at Cid's office and.. and..you went screaming and shouting and cursing all over the Quad and we started hiding from you cause you were getting scary and all and..and.."  
  
"And I looked all over for all of you morons and all I found was some stupid guy named Seifer Almasy, I mean, what kind of stupid name is that, and I beat him up real good cause he's really a wimp and forced his stupid ass to take my damn clothes back from that idiot of a headmaster. End of story! Now, can you think of anything else more embarrassing than that cause I'm guessing you want to turn this dance into some rock and roll or something?"  
  
(Come what may)  
  
"Man, that is not what happened..I think what happened was that you.."  
  
"END.OF.STORY. Next topic.."  
  
(Come what may)  
  
"Sheesh! You are such a tight-ass, Leonhart! Lighten-up." he taunted  
  
"Well at least I am not an ass-hole.." I taunt back. Shit, he has such perfect blue eyes, I can drown in that ocean..this is madness..I can feel myself helplessly tensing back at the thoughts..fidgeting slightly to hide my growing arousal..Hyne help me..  
  
(I will love you)  
  
"Ass-hole my ass!" he said "You know, Squall, you shouldn't fear dancing. It's a very good hobby if you'll only try.."  
  
"I am not afraid to dance! What gave you that idea.." I replied, rolling my eyes. I am so not afraid to dance..what a stupid thing to say..  
  
(Until my dying day)  
  
"Then why are you so stiff? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me." he remarked. Uh-oh..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vicks, iz ze mazine ready?" I asked my assistant. It's been two months since I started creating the machine. No matter what the ominous view we had of the future, I am still creating Junction Ellone Machine. And here is Mark I..the invention that will put my name down on history..hihihi even the great time-travelling world-shattering Sorceress Ultimecia used, I mean, will use my machine..hihihihihihi  
  
"On your call, Odine.."  
  
"Don't call me Odine, you wretched worker. Ze title iz 'Inventoire Extraordinaire' " I shouted..stupid assistant, how many times do I have to tell him.  
  
"Very well, on your call Inventoire Extraordinaire." Vicks finally stated. I failed to notice the sarcasm. Hihihihi, Junction Ellone Machine Mark I will be such a major breakthrough that my name will be whispered by people all over the world in pride and awe..hihihihihihi  
  
"Vat are ze vaiting for? Hurry up, run it!!" I shrieked, jumping up and down in apprehension. Vicks pulled the lever to turn the power on. There was a long series of beeping, followed by an array of screeching sounds. The machine started smoking. No worries though, it is anticipated..Finally, the screen started to light, followed by deafening blaring.  
  
"Zer iz zumthing vrong here! Turn it off, Vicks, turn it off!!!!" I screamed. My poor invention, my poor invention. Slowly, Vicks fiddled on the console, pushing buttons to bypass the password.  
  
"It won't turn off, Od-inventoire extraordinaire.." he replied. Once again, I failed to notice the sarcasm..and the annoyance.  
  
"My poor invention!!! Vat could hav gone vrong??" I asked, mostly to myself. I observed the machines construction, everything seems to be at the right places.  
  
Aha! I forgot to put something on the third compartment.. the most important component..how could I forget..ze soul gem..  
  
"Zis iz bad..ze soul gem iz ready..but ze soul isn't..quickly Vicks, ve have vork to do"  
  
There is a confused look at my assistant as he listened to me muttering lowly, inconspicuously noting every word I am saying. Again, I failed to notice his weird behaviour as my thoughts wander to Balamb Garden and the expenses necessary for my mission for the SeeDs..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jesuss Christtt!!!!" Zell suddenly bursted, looking down at the dance floor.  
  
(But I love you)  
  
I looked down and started gasping..but I stopped half-way, "Jesus Christ? Who's that?" I asked Zell, a questioning look etched on my face.  
  
He shrugged "I dunno, just felt like it's appropriate in this situation..nevermind..look at Squall and Seifer! Oh my Hyne, they are dancing together..on a slow dance! Ahahahaha!"  
  
(Until the end of time)  
  
"Tee-hee! Cool!" I remarked and then I leaned on Zell and started whispering "So what are you and Irvine conspiring to do?? Huh? Huh? Maybe I could help, you know?"  
  
Zell stiffened and then switched his glance from the dance floor to me, a look of horror in his face.."WHAT!!! I AM NOT TELLING YOU!"  
  
"TELL ME!!!" I screamed back. "I HAVE TO KNOW!!!"  
  
(Come what may)  
  
"YOU'LL JUST GET IN THE WAY!!!! WE ARE NOT TELLING YOU!!!!" he screamed back louder..  
  
"YOU ARE BOTH TELLING ME!!! YOU WONT GET ANYTHING DONE WITH JUST THE TWO OF YOU ON IT!!"  
  
".........children. Oh well, Irvine, I'll just be downstairs for some QUIET time by myself, just watch for them stupid babies, okay?" Quistis cut in, standing up already. "Just spank em when they get too nasty, okay?"  
  
Irvine just shrugged as Quistis left. I think he thinks I'm being too childish.. *moans*  
  
(Come what may)  
  
"I could help, you know.." I finally muttered, a lot less louder than before.  
  
"Maybe..well, we are just planning on getting Squall and Quistis back together.." Zell finally said "Cause, you know, we think Seifer brainwashed Quistis with some as of yet unknown magic that only he knows, right Irvine?"  
  
"...right" Irvine finally said, looking oddly at Zell.  
  
(I will love you)  
  
"Really..?" I asked Zell. I SAW THAT LOOK ON IRVINE'S FACE..I'm not stupid, these two are misleading me from the truth..selfish bastards..  
  
"Yep!" Zell replied coolly. Well, if they are not really aiming for a Quistis and Squall plan and they don't like my Quistis and Seifer plan..that leaves..Squall and Seifer... Oh my Hyne!!! It all makes sense to me now!! That was why Zell is so amused at the two dancing downstairs..  
  
"So...are you helping us or not??" Zell asked finally  
  
(Until my dying day)  
  
"...yeah, sure..I guess.." I lied. If they are not telling me the truth, I might as well work my own Seifer and Squall plan. You two just wait and see, I can do this soooo much faster than the both of you combined..Flush that Quistis and Seifer plan down the drain, she is such a snob sometimes anyway..I like yaoi so much more..hehehe this is great..I promise I'll stick to this plan until it's accomplished. This will be my greatest achievement ever!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Then why are you so stiff?" I finally said to Squall "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me!" I joked.  
  
(Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place)  
  
"..." Silence again. Hehehe, now he's more tensed than ever. Shouldn't have said that, haha, but I can't help it..  
  
"Hahaha! Leonhart, having a crush on me? Ahahaha, that's the stupidest thing ever.."  
  
(Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace)  
  
"..fine!" he said  
  
"Oooh don't get mad, Squally-poo." I mocked him. "It's just that I cannot love you, Leonhart-less. Sorry.." I teased him but at the same time acting like I really mean it..just for better effect..hehehe..and I am sure that he doesn't have a crush on me..cause..well, he is Squall Leonhart after all.  
  
(Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste)  
  
All of a sudden, he kicked me at the knee. "Whoa, feisty little lover..hahaha.." But that was one strong kick..like he mean it or something..  
  
"..." He just glared at me..and then left..  
  
(It all revolves around you)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stupid immature people..How can they be so old and act so young? I just don't get it..deep inside, I wish I could still be that way..oblivious to what other people think. *sigh* It seems that I have passed that borderline between acting before thinking and thinking before acting..once you do, you can never go back. Most people call it maturity..I'm starting to think it's just plain loss of innocence.  
  
(And there's no mountain too high)  
  
This club is weird..how can you slow dance to this music?? Maybe, I just don't know a lot about these things..maybe..  
  
I passed a bunch of tables, looking here and there and seeing pairs of lovers everywhere. *sighs again* I feel so alone..it's just that I can't find the right person for me..Zell is so immature AKA innocent, Squall is gay, Seifer is a good choice I guess, but I'm not his type and I want Squall to be happy and Irvine is taken.. *sighs for the third time*  
  
(No river too wide)  
  
I slowly waded my way through the dancing pairs, heading towards the bar..maybe, its just not the time for romance yet. I think I'll just wait for the right man to come rather than pick someone that could make my life worse than it already is..  
  
I sat on an empty stool at the bar, besides a brunette guy.  
  
(Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.)  
  
On the other hand..if I wait too much, I might just end up waiting for the rest of my life..*sighs*..that's a lot of sighing for today..wait a minute..that's not me..  
  
I looked at the brunette guy next to me..the one who sighed. Wait a minute....  
  
(Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide)  
  
"Squall???"  
  
(But I love you, until the end of time)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall's POV  
  
"...Quistis.." I stated..looking at the blonde woman beside me..the Prancing Pony is too small a place for our gang to play hide and seek. Instinctively, I quickly wiped the tears on my eyes, hoping tenfolds that she didn't notice..  
  
(It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside)  
  
"What is wrong, Squall? Are you crying?" she asked..too much for hoping..Hyne, why can't I get whatever I want? No matter what happens, fate has a way of screwing my already fucked up life.  
  
"..."  
  
"Squall..tell me, I'm your friend, we all are.." she said, slightly annoyed. I looked at her, a single teardrop falling from my left eye. She just frowned in concern.  
  
(And who is the one you're clinging to)  
  
"...we danced..me and Seifer.."  
  
"What? You danced..that's great then.." she said. Oops..I guess she knows that I liked Seifer then, too much for keeping it top secret.   
  
(Instead of me, tonight)  
  
"I thought you and Seifer were.."  
  
She laughed.."What, me and Seifer. Don't be silly, it was all Selphie's idea, she thought I liked him, which I assure you isn't true.."  
  
(And where are you now, now that I need you)  
  
"..really?" I asked  
  
"Yeah..Squall, I didn't know you two danced..where was I?"  
  
(Tears on my pillow wherever you go,go)  
  
"What the hell are you saying you didn't know? Zell was shrieking Jesus Christ or something like that and Selphie was gasping her stomach out and I can hear it all too clearly from way down below!"  
  
(I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean)  
  
"Honestly, I didn't know, I wasn't listening to them much, I came down here cause they are fighting like babies.." she said, raising her arms in denial. I guess she's telling the truth.  
  
"Yeah, I know...I heard them screaming."  
  
(You'll never see me fall apart)  
  
"Haha, stupid children." she laughed and then looked serious after a moment. "Tell me what went wrong, Squall."  
  
"..fine....He..he told me he couldn't fall for me..ever..because I am..Squall..Leon..heartless.." I muttered, suppressing a sob and a long series of tears that will surely ensue afterwards.  
  
(In the words of a broken heart)  
  
"He said that? I can't believe it..he actually said that? Maybe it's just a joke or something, you know how he is.."  
  
"No! It's not a joke, he's serious about it, he can't fall for me..he's such an asshole..why did I even fall for him at all..I am such an idiot.." I replied, another teardrop falling from my left eye. I wiped it off, quickly..  
  
(It's just emotions taking me over)  
  
"It's okay, Squall." she said, pulling me into a motherly embrace. That's when I started sobbing like a baby..how did I ever get caught up in this soap opera..  
  
"Just give him some time, you know.." she added.  
  
(Caught up in sorrow, lost in a song)  
  
"...I can't.. I don't want to..I'll just have to learn to move on..and forget about this stupid emotion.." I whispered as my sobs started to subside.  
  
"If that's what you want, Squall, but just listen to my advice: the moving on process is a very hard part especially when you were rejected..trust me, I should now.."  
  
(But if you would come back come home to me darling)  
  
I laughed at the irony..The thing that I did to her is all repeating itself to me..  
  
"and it takes a lot of time..but you will get over it.." she stated "But..are you sure this is what you want? We can still try to make him fall for you..you just never know"  
  
(Don't you now there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight)  
  
"No..this is what I want Quistis, I want you to help me get over him.." I said to her.  
  
"Very well, then, I'll just have to keep him away from you" she assured me "..little brother."  
  
(Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight)  
  
"Thanks, Quis" I replied "But..don't call me little brother..it's annoying.."  
  
She just chuckled..  
  
I feel a lot better now, I guess I just have to get over him..but I still keep hearing a voice at the back of my head telling me it wouldn't be as easy as I thought..  
  
(Goodnight..goodniiiight)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooops, I've made up another conflict there, sorry..but still, Selphie is a force to be reckoned with..and no matter how much Squall and Quistis try to avoid it, it's still a Seifer/Squall fic. They can't escape the inevitable..mwahahahaha (attach thunder and ligthning here). I know not much happened in this chapter and I still didn't want to post this cause it's too low quality. *sigh* Cooking up the bigger plot is taking its toll in my writing. At least it's longer...  
  
And Seifer is such a meany, but he meant it as a joke and Squall gets real depressed too easily. I know it seems like I am neglecting Irvine in this fic but I think I'm putting him on a bigger role later on (this is specifically for a certain Irvine fan that I know of...) (_)  
  
Again, I took a different turn here from what I first thought out..their conversation while dancing was supposed to be sweet and romantic and Seifer would have already fell in love by the end of this fic..but nooo, the two of them just doesn't want to hook up at chapter 5.. *sighs*  
  
[redrum] I tried to minimize the annoying monologues here. Tell me if it's still annoying, ok?  
  
And the title! Anyone out there who can think of a better title will be blessed by an as-of-now anonymous fairy.  
  
I need lots and lots of reviews..cause..cause..I have a severe depression right now..yeah, that's it..I'm too depressed and I feel suicidal right now..and your life-saving reviews are the only means to redeem me from this tragic end.. ;-)  
  
Songs: Come What May from the Moulin Rouge and Emotions by Destiny's Child 


	7. Net Split

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I'm sitting comfortably at my bed, a pillow sandwiched between my head and the wall at the edge of the bed, thinking. After the Ultimecia incident, there were nothing much to do but relax. Sure, there are more missions than before but most of them required low level SeeDs, it's been three weeks since I have received any mission. I kinda miss the adrenaline rush..   
  
My thoughts started wandering to the event yesterday. How Seifer unwittingly rejected me, how the others looked oddly at the two of us dancing and how willingly Quistis wanted to help me recover. I guess we're just not meant to be.. From now on, I'll be playing hide and seek with him..It wouldn't be very easy to forget if I see him all the time, would it?  
  
I sighed..I guess it was better when he was the one playing hide and seek with me, at least back then I had that hope that he can still love me for what I am..but now..  
  
I looked at the Com Line beside my bedroom mirror. Every dorm room has it, as well as the cafeteria, infirmary and the training center. It's designed to give announcements, warnings and emergencies. It's blinking green, meaning that it's about to announce something..  
  
"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL SEEDS OVER 16 YEARS OF AGE"  
  
What? That was Selphie's voice on the speaker..what the hell is she up to?  
  
"TEE-HEE! TODAY IS THE LAUNCHING OF THE BALAMB GARDEN CHAT ROOM!!!! ISN'T THAT COOL OR WHAT. JUST LOG-IN TO YOUR COMPUTER AND GIVE YOUR NICKNAME AND YOU'LL AUTOMATICALLY BE SENT TO THE BEST CHAT ROOM THIS WORLD WILL EVER GET!"  
  
I sighed again..well, there is nothing else to do...might as well try it..  
  
"JUST REMEMBER, YOU HAVE TO BE OVER 16 YEARS OF AGE ACCORDING TO THE HEADMASTER HIMSELF, I'LL BE MONITORING EVERY ENTRY HERE..YOU'LL HAVE 5 DAYS DETENTION IF YOU'RE CAUGHT VIOLATING..ENJOY!!"  
  
I slowly went to my computer, turned it on and found a new category named GARDEN CHAT ROOM. I clicked on it..  
  
PC ID NO 2744 logging in...........................................  
  
Enter nickname: [hmmm?] ReJecteD  
  
Entering GARDEN CHAT ROOM.................................  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[ReJecteD joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD]  
  
  
  
[Slamming Hey there, rejected!!  
  
[Matchmaker Welcome, welcome!! Woo-hooo I am the Chat Room matchmaker!! Welcome!  
  
[HotDoggy Did you all know that there were 317 different varieties of hotdogs, of which 23 are slightly venomous and can have some minor side-effects? 3 of which are so rare that when you eat one, its like taking away food for millions of people for one whole week. Can you believe that?  
  
[BlondeGirl Hiya, Zell! What's up?  
  
[HotDoggy I'm fine!! How did you know my name?  
  
[Slamming Duh!!  
  
[BlondeGirl Umm..care to read your nickname, Zelly?  
  
[HotDoggy ???????????? I don't get it.......  
  
[ReJecteD .....So does this 'chatroom' have any feature that makes it 'THE' best chatroom in history?  
  
  
  
[Nikita joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, Nikita]  
  
  
  
[Nikita hi..  
  
[Slamming Hi there Nikita!! How's it going? What's your name? Do I know you? Nice weather we are having, no?  
  
[Nikita too many questions..too little time..not answering any..  
  
[Matchmaker This chatroom features a very special matchmaker, yours truly, that can make your lonely lives happy and enjoyable once again!  
  
[ReJecteD....  
  
  
  
[StrideR joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, Nikita, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[Nikita hi strider..i think i know you..  
  
[Slamming Hey there, StrideR!! How's it going?  
  
[StrideR Nikita, I don't think so.. I'm a lone strider..  
  
[Nikita ...whatever..  
  
[ReJecteD ..still, the channel isn't anything special, matchmaker..  
  
[Matchmaker Fine! Tee-hee, it was just an exaggeration, no need to get mad..  
  
[ReJecteD I am not mad, goddamit!  
  
[StrideR This has got to be the most pointless prattles I've ever seen..I'm leaving..  
  
  
  
[StrideR left the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, Nikita]  
  
  
  
[HotDoggy What a loser..  
  
[Matchmaker Tee-hee, on second thoughts..it is special, rejected!! Just you wait and see..  
  
[Slamming Strider's right, ya know! It's kinda boring right now, any good topic to talk about??  
  
[ReJecteD ...  
  
[HotDoggy Hello, rejected! So from what movie were you a reject??  
  
[ReJecteD Very funny, Zell, this is Squall, btw.  
  
[Matchmaker Hmmm...  
  
[HotDoggy Sorry, Squall. Just kidding around as always!  
  
[BlondeGirl Rejected...  
  
[BlondeGirl I have a feeling I know the reason behind that nick. Topic? I'm thinking, slamming..  
  
[ReJecteD I have a feeling I know who you are BlondeGirl...  
  
[BlondeGirl Yeah, let's keep it secret, ReJecteD, kay? I want to go manhunting..  
  
[ReJecteD .....  
  
[Nikita .....  
  
[HotDoggy ????????? I dont get it.....  
  
[BlondeGirl ....don't mind what I just said..some evil spirit took over my body..shoo!!  
  
[Slamming .....  
  
[Matchmaker .....  
  
[BlondeGirl FINE!  
  
[Nikita boring...  
  
  
  
[Nikita left the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD]  
  
[Plasma joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, Plasma]  
  
  
  
[Slamming Hey there, Plasma!!   
  
[Slamming Tell me if you came up on an interesting topic, BlondeGirl, okay?  
  
[Plasma Hi BlondeGirl..Hi Slamming, are you a girl?  
  
[Slamming Hey, Plasma, I'm a guy, ya know.  
  
[Plasma Man...Tell me about yourself, BlondeGirl, cause I like what I'm seeing.  
  
[BlondeGirl You ain't seen nuthin yet, Plasma..^_~  
  
[ReJecteD .....  
  
[Matchmaker .....  
  
[BlondeGirl Shoo evil spirit!! Shoo!  
  
[Plasma Well, then Blondegirl, maybe we could..fix that..  
  
  
  
[Plasma was kicked from the channel [possible reason: you moron!] [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD]  
  
[tweety joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, tweety]  
  
  
  
[BlondeGirl Pervert..thanks Matchmaker, for kicking him out  
  
[Matchmaker Tee-hee, no prob, that's Irvine....  
  
[BlondeGirl Should've known.  
  
[tweety HeLp Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[HotDoggy Man, that clubbing yesterday made me so tired.  
  
[Matchmaker That's cause you are screaming all the time!  
  
[HotDoggy I am not SCREAMING all the time, how would you even know????  
  
[Matchmaker Ummm..no reason. YOU DO NOT KNOW ME..i repeat..YOU DO NOT KNOW ME  
  
[BlondeGirl There goes baby Zell again. What's wrong tweety?  
  
[tweety SoMeOnE's TrYiNg To KiLl Me!!! HeLp Me PlEaSe??  
  
[BlondeGirl tweety, just get out of your dorm, okay, and call for help outside, I'm sure there's someone to help you..  
  
[ReJecteD HotDoggy, don't call me Squall on the chatroom, I don't want people to know me.  
  
[Slamming Then why did you tell your name in the first place?   
  
[HotDoggy Fine, 'ReJecteD'..tweety, what's up? Who's trying to kill you?? And why ask help in a chatroom?  
  
  
  
[StrideR joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, tweety, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[StrideR Okay, I returned to grace this chatroom with my manly presence.  
  
[HotDoggy As if!  
  
[ReJecteD To idiotic slamming: I said it because I want to and now I don't feel like I want to anymore so I don't want any of you saying it. Is that clear enough for you, Slamming?  
  
[StrideR Someone didn't get any, today, hehehe.  
  
[ReJecteD ...whatever.  
  
[Slamming Whatever you say, ReJecteD. I was just asking, no need to get mad about it.  
  
[ReJecteD I am not mad goddamit!  
  
[tweety] YoU dOnT uNdErStAnD!!! nOnE oF yOu Do!!!  
  
[StrideR tweety, if you don't stop that crazy writing, I'll be the one to kill you  
  
[Matchmaker Mmm-kay, now that they are both here...  
  
[HotDoggy What are you talking about Matchmaker? I think tweety is just fooling around..the creep..  
  
[BlondeGirl I know what to talk about!!! L-O-V-E  
  
[tweety FiNe, If YoU dOnT wAnT tO hElP mE, i'Ll SaVe MySeLf...Oh GoD..ShE's HeRe...  
  
  
  
[tweety left the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, StrideR]  
  
[RoBoT joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, ReJecteD, StrideR, RoBoT]  
  
  
  
[RoBoT We have to save the weaker half!!!!!!  
  
[Slamming That's a great topic, ya know. I think love is the best emotion in the world.  
  
[ReJecteD I disagree completely  
  
[Matchmaker Ha! Found it..perfect..  
  
[HotDoggy I have to agree to Slamming..when you are in love, it's really a very sweet feeling. It keeps you hoping for the best..  
  
[RoBoT Only then can we have a peaceful world free of danger and fear..  
  
[StrideR Robot is one major freak ass!!!  
  
[ReJecteD Not really, HotDoggy  
  
[Slamming What are you saying, Rejected? It does keep you hoping for the best..unless you know you have no chance, ya know..  
  
[BlondeGirl hahaha, are you a psychic or what?  
  
[ReJecteD ...fine!  
  
[RoBoT Let us all embrace freedom and love, let us share what we all have to each other, the moment we all have been waiting for is almost within our grasp!!!!  
  
[HotDoggy Stupid robot. Get out of here!  
  
[StrideR I dunno what to say about this topic..I think I've never been in love..  
  
  
  
[ReJecteD was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, StrideR, RoBoT]  
  
[StrideR was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, RoBoT]  
  
[ReJecteD was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Slamming, BlondeGirl, HotDoggy, StrideR, RoBoT]  
  
  
  
[Slamming Whoa!! What was that??  
  
[HotDoggy Coooooooooooooool  
  
[BlondeGirl Squall...  
  
[RoBoT Hyne is the DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[ReJecteD placed to Secret Channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, ReJecteD]  
  
[StrideR placed to Secret Channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, ReJecteD, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[StrideR Stupid chatroom...  
  
[ReJecteD .......  
  
[Matchmaker Whaat happened?? I have no idea!!! This is not my doing at all!!!! What could have gone wrong? I didn't do any of this..  
  
[StrideR Stupid chatroom...  
  
[ReJecteD ..............  
  
[StrideR zzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzz  
  
[ReJecteD So, StrideR, you've never been in love before?  
  
[Matchmaker Tee-hee!  
  
[StrideR Now I don't have to answer that, do I?  
  
[ReJecteD Fine  
  
[Matchmaker ..............................  
  
[ReJecteD ..............................  
  
[Matchmaker ...............................  
  
[StrideR Okay, okay!! Sheesh! ..well, I don't think so..  
  
[Matchmaker So you'll answer after all..you don't have to be such a toughie, Strider.  
  
[StrideR Whatever...why? Have you been in love, ReJecteD, cause with your nick and all, I'd say you didn't like one bit of it..or should I say IT didn't like YOU one bit..  
  
[ReJecteD I guess you're right..it's such a hassle  
  
[StrideR I really don't get it, why do people want themselves to get vulnerable that way when more likely than not, you will always end up having your heart broken?  
  
[ReJecteD I don't think people WANTED to fall in love..it just happens, the next thing you know, poof, you are in love..  
  
[StrideR Hehehe, speaking from experience?  
  
[ReJecteD You bet..  
  
[StrideR Haha  
  
[Matchmaker Hehehe..this is sooo cool. Go on, continue talking, I'm not listening at all.  
  
[StrideR ...  
  
[ReJecteD So are you a SeeD already?  
  
[StrideR Nah..still on the way to being one..  
  
[ReJecteD You can do it, just study hard and train well and it will just be a piece of cake.  
  
[StrideR Gee..thanks..mother..  
  
[ReJecteD ..no problem, sonny..  
  
[StrideR LoL. So, did your guy -rejected- you? Hehe, so how did he say it?  
  
[ReJecteD It's not funny, you know. He didn't even know that I like him and he goes ahead saying he didn't like me. What an idiot.  
  
[StrideR Sorry I laughed. So that's why you are in such a bad mood back in the main channel..Back then, I thought you were someone boring I know of  
  
[ReJecteD I strongly object to the notion that I am a boring..  
  
[StrideR LoL. That man you are talking about really sounds like such a moron. If I'd meet him, I'll smack him in the face just for what he did to you..  
  
[ReJecteD Really, now. Whatever made you think you'd do that?  
  
[StrideR I don't think its anyone deserves to be heartbroken..  
  
[ReJecteD ..but actually, he did it unwittingly..  
  
[StrideR Not an excuse for him, people shouldn't say things that have any potential of hurting...hehehe, look who's talking, honestly, I also act like an asshole sometimes..hehe, just to catch attention and pretend I never broke down from all the embarassment in my life, I guess. LoL, why am I even saying this to you..  
  
[ReJecteD I don't think so. Whatever made you think you are, anyway?  
  
[StrideR Actually, I am not this way at all in real life. You should see me sometimes, I'm really a major asshole. I bully people around sometimes..  
  
[ReJecteD Haha! For a while there, you sounded like someone I know of..  
  
[StrideR Nah! I don't think we know each other, I'm pretty much sure of the personality of the very few people I'm close to, and you do not match any of theirs..not that I am complaining..  
  
[ReJecteD Is that a subtle compliment I am reading?  
  
[StrideR Yeah..I guess it is..  
  
[Matchmaker OMG...The matchmaker did it again..you two are a perfect match!!!  
  
[ReJecteD Hmm..i don't think so..  
  
[StrideR ...you don't? Awww..for a while there I thought we were into something special..  
  
[ReJecteD Don't be silly StrideR, it's just that I'm already pretty upset with my previous dealings with romance, i think I'll lay off it for a while..  
  
[StrideR Too bad..  
  
[Matchmaker Yeah..too bad, cause my matchmaking never fails, you are just running away from your destiny, rejected..  
  
[ReJecteD Haha, very funny..I gotta go, see ya StrideR..and Matchmaker, BEHAVE!  
  
  
  
[ReJecteD left the channel [Members: Matchmaker, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[StrideR Wooh...who was that? You know ReJecteD, matchmaker?  
  
[Matchmaker Maybe I do, maybe I don't..depends on your answer to my question..  
  
[StrideR Go ahead, ask.  
  
[Matchmaker Do you think you like ReJecteD or not?  
  
[StrideR I dunno..I can't say I like someone for just one tiny chatroom conversation  
  
[Matchmaker Then I am not telling  
  
[StrideR Aww..come on! Just give me more time with the girl.  
  
[Matchmaker The girl????? Hahahaha, ok then, Strider, just log-in everyday, if I find out that the 'girl' is also here, I'll purposely netsplit you two!  
  
[StrideR So you had something to do with the netsplit!  
  
[Matchmaker Yeah, I did. You have a problem with that?  
  
[StrideR Not at all..not at all.  
  
[Matchmaker Great then.  
  
[StrideR Okay..I gotta go now. Tomorrow then.  
  
[Matchmaker Bye-bye, StrideR!  
  
  
  
[StrideR left the channel [Members: Matchmaker]  
  
  
  
[Matchmaker Hehehe, Step 1 accomplished..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I logged out from the new chatroom. Another stupid idea from the Garden Festival Committee, I guess. But, who was that ReJecteD?? She's kinda nice though, and interesting, unlike most people I meet nowadays. Could it be? Am I finally developing intimate feelings for another finally? It's been sooo long..about time, I guess..  
  
Nah..just one conversation doesn't make you fall for another person..but what about the coming days? Hehe, and matchmaker is helping me on this one..wonder who matchmaker is?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sorry about putting up a chatroom chapter, it's the only way to lead the story back to the right path....another low quality chapter..but at least it has foreshadowing and irony, hehehe..and its quite important later on.  
  
Please take a few minutes off your schedule to review my fic. Thanks!   
  
*sighs* Finally turned off that 'doesn't allow anonymous reviews' button..which I didn't know existed..but suddenly found out it was turned on for no reason.. 


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8  
  
It's 7:30 PM at the Garden. It was one of those long days when you just want to sit back and relax but the circumstances wouldn't allow you to. Just this morning, Dr. Aki, our defense against magic professor, suddenly had the urge to put us on training in the Galbadian Ashlands. It was a boring one and a half hour travel for us and it didn't help that I was stuck with kids mostly 4 years younger than I am. On the site, we were instructed to fight several Belhelmels and a whole colony of Geezards. Talk about boring..Another boooring one and a half hour travel back and here I am in my room, complaining to myself. What a stupid life..Tomorrow, I'll take to final test to pass the SeeD Exam..I really tried very hard because of ReJecteD..  
  
I stood up from my couch and turned-off the television. I stepped into my room and my eyes fell on the PC. Ahh..the Garden Chatroom..maybe she's there? It's been a week since that announcement about its creation and I've been talking with her every night, and yes, every night we would get a netsplit and we'll talk one on one. It's really very new for me to open up to another person. Especially through a chat room. Come to think of it, I've always been looking up to night time just for another chance to talk with her.  
  
I think I'm falling for her..   
  
I advanced toward my PC, turned it on and sit in front of it. After several clicks, I finally came to the main chatroom window..  
  
PC ID NO 6401 logging in.....................................  
  
Enter nickname: StrideR  
  
Entering GARDEN CHATROOM...........................  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[StrideR joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, ReJecteD, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[BlondeGirl I don't think that is such a good idea..  
  
[Matchmaker I do! I do! That's a great idea!!!!   
  
[ReJecteD Well I think it is a good idea so I'm going for it..  
  
[BlondeGirl Alright then, I'm just warning you, you've been hurt once, don't do it all over again to yourself.  
  
[Matchmaker Hey there, StrideR, here we go again..  
  
[StrideR Some psychic you are, matchmaker..go ahead, hurry it up!!!  
  
[Matchmaker Tee-hee! It takes some time, as usual, just you wait..  
  
[BlondeGirl So Matchmaker and Strider has a plan that the rest of us doesn't know of..  
  
[ReJecteD You have to tell me..  
  
[StrideR hahaha, sorry ReJecteD but you quit early that first time...  
  
[Matchmaker and that removed your privileges as a member of the prone-to-netsplit-chatters gang   
  
[ReJecteD ....  
  
[FUNKYlady Umm..okay...guys can I ask you some SeeD questions??  
  
  
  
[LaughingCow joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, ReJecteD, StrideR, LaughingCow]  
  
  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[ReJecteD What kind of questions, FUNKYlady?  
  
[BlondeGirl Sure, FUNKYlady, what's your question?  
  
[FUNKYlady Umm..I just want to know which is better: to draw higher level magic from monsters or just refine weaker spells.  
  
[ReJecteD Hmmm..  
  
[BlondeGirl I think they are just about the same..  
  
[FUNKYlady You sure?  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[BlondeGirl I dunno..never really thought about that, good question though.  
  
[ReJecteD Yeah..I'm stumped as well. Maybe we can ask some students to perform a research on that field..I haven't really thought about that  
  
[FUNKYlady Well, thanks anyway. If you decided to put a research on it, I'll gladly sign-up, okay?  
  
[ReJecteD Sure  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[StrideR Go ahead, LaughingCow..just laugh your head out..just don't complain if a very sexy gunblader comes barging into your room to cut your stupid head off..  
  
[FUNKYlady Isn't publicly insulting other Garden students a ground for detention?  
  
[ReJecteD That was rude, strider  
  
[StrideR oops..sorry, rejected..  
  
[ReJecteD Not me..say sorry to LaughingCow!  
  
[StrideR ....  
  
[ReJecteD NOW!  
  
[StrideR I'm sorry Laughingcow, for being rude to you. There, I said it!  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[StrideR *#&@$!!!!  
  
[BlondeGirl Hahaha..  
  
  
  
[HotDoggy joined the channel [Members: Matchmaker, FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, ReJecteD, StrideR, LaughingCow, HotDoggy]  
  
  
  
[HotDoggy Woohoo!  
  
[BlondeGirl Hey, you're late..  
  
[HotDoggy Yeah, I know  
  
[FUNKYlady Isn't it important for a SeeD to be punctual?  
  
[HotDoggy Yah, I guess. I just..well I deliberately made myself late..its cool  
  
[BlondeGirl What? It is not cool at all to be late.  
  
[HotDoggy For you it isn't, cause I'm kinda starting to think that you are not a woman at all! I mean..look at you!  
  
[BlondeGirl How dare you! I can do all sensual stuff a man needs with just one flick of my finger!  
  
[HotDoggy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was just kidding.....  
  
[ReJecteD ...........  
  
[BlondeGirl Ahh..well..umm..there's those annoying demons again...hahahahaha...they are really annoying, no?  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[HotDoggy Anyway, I finally found a way to ruin Seifer's 'grand' but actually stoopid plan.  
  
[StrideR What?  
  
[ReJecteD What?  
  
[HotDoggy Hahaha, that bully will never know what's gonna hit him!  
  
[Matchmaker Uh-oh, this may be a problem, gotta hurry things up..  
  
[StrideR You're talking about THE Seifer Almasy??? Explain!!!  
  
[BlondeGirl HotDoggy! What the hell are you saying? Tell us  
  
[HotDoggy Ahahaha, in time, blondegirl, in time!  
  
  
  
[ReJecteD was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, StrideR, LaughingCow]  
  
[StrideR was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, LaughingCow]  
  
[ReJecteD was kicked from the channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: FUNKYlady, BlondeGirl, LaughingCow]  
  
  
  
[BlondeGirl Not again!!!  
  
[FUNKYlady What was that?  
  
[LaughingCow Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi  
  
[HotDoggy Hahahahahahahaha..I don't get it???  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[ReJecteD placed to Secret Channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, ReJecteD]  
  
[StrideR placed to Secret Channel [possible reason : netsplit] [Members: Matchmaker, ReJecteD, StrideR]  
  
  
  
[StrideR Whooops..another netsplit..wonder what happens, I'm sure matchmaker has nothing to do with this.  
  
[Matchmaker You cannot be anymore right, Strider! Maybe you two are really meant to be alone..  
  
[ReJecteD Yeah..alone with you..  
  
[Matchmaker Nevermind me!! I'm just nobody!!  
  
[StrideR So, ReJecteD..what were you talking about with BlondeGirl back there?  
  
[Matchmaker Go ahead, ReJecteD, say it now!!!!  
  
[ReJecteD ...  
  
[StrideR Oooo! The suspense is killing me.  
  
[ReJecteD I want to see you..  
  
[StrideR See me?? When?  
  
[ReJecteD Umm..right now?  
  
[StrideR Now!!??  
  
[ReJecteD I mean..tonight..  
  
[StrideR ?  
  
[ReJecteD You don't want to..  
  
[StrideR Hey! I didn't say that..of course I do, I was just surprised. What time?  
  
[ReJecteD 10:00 at the secret meeting place in the training center?  
  
[StrideR Great! I'll be logging off, now..see ya!  
  
[Matchmaker See ya, StrideR!!  
  
[ReJecteD goodbye, then  
  
  
  
[StrideR left the channel [Members: Matchmaker, ReJecteD]  
  
  
  
[ReJecteD Selphie..  
  
[Matchmaker !!!!!!! What? Selphie? Where???  
  
[ReJecteD Don't play with me, Selphie, I know it's you.  
  
[Matchmaker Gee..and I thought I was very stealthy about this..  
  
[ReJecteD ......  
  
[ReJecteD Selphie, tell me who StrideR is. I know that you know.  
  
[Matchmaker I do..but..well, you'll meet him tonight, just wait until then okay? At least it makes the eyeball more exciting!  
  
[ReJecteD ....fine. Goodbye..  
  
  
  
[ReJecteD left the channel [Members: Matchmaker]  
  
  
  
[Matchmaker Wee! Gotta tell Quistis about all of this! She'll be so delighted!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, Selphie? What's wrong?" I asked as she literrally barged into my dorm.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just can't keep all the excitement to myself. Tee-hee, this is so great!!!" she said, bouncing to my couch.  
  
"What happened?" I asked tiredly, she's always like this at everything. Even the most boring events ever.  
  
"Well, you see, I finally made Seifer and Squaaaaa....oops, you aren't still in love with Seifer are you, cause I think it's just an infatuation or something similar.."  
  
"Nah, you just confused everything back then.."   
  
I realized it was time to fix things up so I quickly confessed the whole mess-up in as little words as I can. She keeps on gasping and shrieking at every little detail.  
  
"Great!!" she finally said when I finished. "Then I just have to tell you, Seifer and Squall are so gonna fall in love with each other!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" I shouted rather loudly. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Well..you see how ReJecteD and StrideR gets netsplit everytime they chat..it's actually my doing.."  
  
"What? StrideR is Seifer? This can't be..Oh my God, not again..I don't think Squall can take this anymore."  
  
"What are you saying???? They are soo meant for each other."  
  
"You do realize that Seifer is straight, right?"  
  
"Ahahaha, another mission accomp..straight? Seifer? You mean.."  
  
"When are they meeting?"  
  
"Umm..umm..fifteen minutes from now.. I GOTTA GO!!" she shrieked. When I blinked, she was gone.  
  
"Bye Selphie............" Great, leave it to Selphie to screw things up. If Seifer finds out Squall was ReJecteD, he will make a ruckus over it! And I'm pretty sure Squall wouldn't just run to me crying once more. Time to make my own moves.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I started strolling liesurely along the hallways. I bathed already, soaped my whole body four times over, dressed to kill and perfumed to perfection. Nothing can go wrong. Along the hallway to the training center, I passed a rather serious looking Xu.  
  
"Hey there, Xu, looking as young as ever." I said to her casually.  
  
She stiffened at my comment but quickly recovered. "Did I just hear a nice comment from Seifer Almasy?"  
  
"You bet you did. Looks just the same from the first time we met, Xu!"  
  
"....I have my secrets.." she said timidly.  
  
"You better show it to me sometimes, then." I said as I headed to the Training Center. Oh boy, this is getting me all nervous..  
  
Wonder what she looks like?   
  
Probably long silky black hair...  
  
almond brown eyes...  
  
pink kissable lips...  
  
pale smooth skin...  
  
slender body...  
  
Ahh, the curiosity is killing me.  
  
I was almost near the secret place when I came across a T-Rexaur. I took out my Hyperion. Hahaha, this is great. It feels like I'm killing a monster to go save a damsel in distress. Very romantic..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I ran from Quistis' room to the secret place at the Training Center in a matter of ten minutes. I found a lone guy by the edge of the room looking at the stars.  
  
"Umm..Squall.." I said nervously. How do I say to him that he should leave?  
  
He turned around to face me. Holy shit, he looks very gorgeous with his clothing. Really perfect for a date. Too bad, though.  
  
"..Selphie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Look..Squall. You have to leave this place immediately. As in now!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Let's go, hurry up!!!" I said and started pulling him out of the place.  
  
"Selphie! What the hell are you doing."  
  
I stiffened as I looked through the door leading outside. There was a guy outside..a blonde guy.   
  
Seifer..  
  
I made Squall duck behind me, using surprise and all the force I can muster to keep him there for as long as I can.   
  
"Keep down. Please..." I begged Squall quietly.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!!" Squall demanded, but it was not loud enough to get Seifer's attention.  
  
"Hey, there Strider!" I said casually as Seifer finally entered the secret place. I can feel my nervousness showing with every word I utter. He was as sexy as Squall, if not even better, and his aroma is making my knees wobbly. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I can notice Squall behind me fidget at the mention of his date.  
  
"Selphie???" Seifer asked, confused. I feel the hair at the back of my head standing up as Squall got loose from my grip. Oh God.. I tiptoed, hoping beyond hope that my short body can block Seifer's view of the brunette behind me.   
  
This is hopeless...  
  
Seifer looked up after he finally adjusted his vision to the darkness. His expression looked more and more perplexed as he saw Squall and all of its implications. I looked back and forth from Squall's expressionless stare and Seifer's confounded gaze.  
  
"..Squall??" Seifer finally asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed  
  
"...StrideR..." Squall stated, emotions unreadable  
  
From somewhere in the training center, a gnat can be heard screeching through the night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This one is a little bit short but it has to end just right there.  
  
I think I'll pause writing for a while, we have just recently started our classes so I wouldn't be able to give much attention to this fic as before.  
  
Please review, okay? 


	9. Dreaming

Confusion  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"...StrideR..." I stated, hiding all the shock inside. I can smell his wondeful perfume, it makes me want to faint. There was a tense stillness in the air as we look each other in the eye. Selphie watches us apprehensively. After all of this, I don't know what I would do to her..  
  
The silence was cut short by a screeching gnat somewhere in the training center.  
  
I looked meaningfully at Selphie and she seems to have understood the stare.  
  
"Umm..I think I should be going now." she said shakily "You two...play nice, okay?" she added as she started sprinting away. We both glared at her.  
  
I looked back to Seifer, he looks a little bewildered...and it is so turning me on.   
  
I slowly raised my left arm, reaching for his handsome face. He didn't pull back..Taking it as my cue, I moved closer until I can almost feel the heat of his body. The bewilderment on his face was replaced by a slight hint of lust. I moved my face forward and pressed my lips to his. Again, he didn't pull back. I started kissing him fiercely and for a while I thought he would pull away. Why am I doing this?  
  
Then he started kissing back..  
  
He placed his arms on my waist, grabbing me. I held his neck possessively in response. I opened my mouth slightly and he immediately filled the gap with his hot tongue. Lightly, I sucked at his wet tongue, licking at it with my own. My left hand traced a path from his neck down to his stiff nipples down to his strong abs and finally to his pants. I quickly unzipped it and grabbed his erection. It was huge and inviting. I squeezed it a bit. That made him gasp into our kiss. I roughly rubbed the head with my thumb and I felt him wobble. Playfully, I released his penis from my grip and was rewarded by an annoyed snort. I returned to lightly sucking his wet tongue..  
  
"Squall..." he moaned.  
  
"..mmmm..uhhh..." was all I can utter.  
  
"Hey...Squall" he said.  
  
Wait a minute....  
  
His tongue is in my mouth, he isn't supposed to be able to talk right now! Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes and finally snapped out of my daydreaming. He was staring at me like I somehow ate poop.  
  
It wasn't real...damn!  
  
"What the hell got into you? Where's my ReJecteD??" he asked irritatedly "Don't tell me Selphie is ReJecteD cause I would jump off a cliff for sure!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...StrideR..." he muttered. He knows my nickname in the chatroom? And what the hell is he doing here..and Selphie, too?? Great! These two wimps just ruined what is supposed to be the best night of my life.  
  
"Umm..I think I should be going now. You two...play nice, okay?" Selphie said before leaving us in a hurry. Good, one down. Now, Squall has got to leave before my beloved comes here. Haha, this is one event when tardiness is a lifesaver!  
  
I looked at Squall confusedly, he was glaring at me. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, like he was thinking deeply. I saw his left hand moving a little towards me, but it stopped abruptly. I looked back at his face, his lips were slightly parted and I think he looks kinda pained.  
  
"Squall..." I said, wishing he would snap out of this illusion. I observed his whole get-up, he was well clothed, quite attractive really. He looks even better than that time when we danced together. I can still remember that night...  
  
"..mmmm..uhhh..." he replied.. What the?! Is he moaning in pleasure or am I just too tired tonight?  
  
"Hey..." I called. "Squall!"  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes, I stared at him annoyingly.  
  
"What the hell got into you? Where's my ReJecteD?" I asked.   
  
Damn, I shouldn't get mad at Squall for no reason..  
  
"Don't tell me Selphie is ReJecteD cause I would jump off a cliff for sure!" I joked.  
  
That kinda got him mad cause he glared at me intensely. He started walking away..  
  
"No, Selphie is not ReJecteD." he said dangerously low.. "......I am...." he added before finally getting out of view.  
  
"....................." I was speechless. It couldn't be! Not Squall, it's just not possible...  
  
If someone's watching me, he would see a blonde man gaping ridiculously.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"QUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSTIIIIISSSSSSS!"  
  
If that is not Selphie, I am going to hang myself.  
  
What am I thinking...I went to my dorm's door and opened it to gaze at a scared Selphie.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she was babbling hysterically. Her arms were flailing wildly all over the place.  
  
"Selphie! What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Seifer....Squall....glaring....scary......afraid....fighting.....left them!!!!!!!" she said. Actually there were hundreds more words in between but those were the only words I fully understood.  
  
"Fighting? Seifer and Squall are fighting?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"Where are they, tell me!"  
  
"In the secret meeting place in the training center!"  
  
"I gotta go!" I said and quickly ran towards the training center.  
  
Fortunately, I didn't meet any monsters on the way to the secret meeting place. But when I arrived, all I found was a wide-mouthed Seifer..  
  
"Seifer! What happened??" I asked. My turn to be hysterical..  
  
"...."  
  
"Seifer, you have to tell your problems to others. You can't handle all of your problems by yourself. Nobody can..that's what friends are for.."  
  
"Squall..Squall is ReJecteD..."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"It can't be......"  
  
"Seifer! Remember what we talked about one morning right here on the training center? I thought you don't look at the physical appearance of a person to fall in love? What happened to that?"  
  
"....."  
  
"I think you should be true to yourself, Seifer..If you really did fall for ReJecteD, which is Squall, make it work out. It's not everyday that you get to find a perfect match. There are MILLIONS out there still looking out for that special someone and some of them will probably never even find it." I stated..remembering all the sleepless nights I cried alone in bed...and feeling an all too familiar ache forming in my chest. I lowered my head so that Seifer won't see the tears forming. "You're lucky, you know. You didn't even looked for it. It found you. Do something."  
  
"....."  
  
There was a long silence as I could no longer think of anything else to say to him and I don't think Seifer has anything to say against my 'speech'. I could sense that he is really thinking hard about the things I said.   
  
Suddenly, both of us were surrounded by a sickly green light. I suddenly felt fuzzy and lightheaded. I can see Seifer feeling the same way.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" someone laughed. That sounds awfully familiar. I looked behind me, where the laugh came from. It was getting nearer.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" the man laughed again, this time almost at my back. "I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Slowly, the green light faded away and I saw who the laughing guy was.....................Zell!  
  
"Zell? What are you doing here? What is this weird light?" I asked him.   
  
He pulled me away from Seifer. "Quistis, don't you see, Seifer brainwashed you into falling in love with him! Fortunately, I saw through his ridiculous mask before it was all too late. That spell I cast on both of you is aimed on dispelling his wicked plan!"  
  
Seifer snickered like he usually do..but I can still see that he is troubled about Squall.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Zell!" I quipped.  
  
"Quistis, your love for him is not real!!!" Zell said matter-of-factly. "What do I have to do to prove it to you..the spell should have worked by now!"  
  
"This is insane!" Seifer chuckled.  
  
"Zell, nothing is happening between us..what made you think that?"  
  
"WHAT? Nothing???" Zell asked embarassedly. ".....ummm...ahhehe...well, am I great or what? You both fell for it! HAHAHAhaha....ha....ha...hmm...ehehaha...well..wait for my next spoof..haha..gotta go now...ahahahaha..."  
  
I just looked back to Seifer and stifled a laugh as Zell left with his shoulders hunched. I'm betting there'll be some major changes in Balamb Garden tomorrow...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay there it is, sorry for that 'dream sequence' about Squall's wild imagination...just testing the waters, just tell me if I'm okay with yaoi stuff, those were my first try.  
  
I'm sorry this took so long, today was the only time FF.net allowed me to log-in!!  
  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews that I received, hope I can keep updating.. 


End file.
